


Operation: Seduce Tony Stark

by buriednurbckyrd



Series: Dominant!Reader [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant!Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, seriously it's just porn, tony doesn't know what he's in for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been feeling a little neglected lately by your boyfriend, Tony Stark.  You've set out to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Seduce Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of dominant!reader one shots. All the smut I find has the guys taking control, and I wanted something else. If you can't find the smut you want, write it? (I have not taken a break from 'Bring Me To Life', this idea just popped into my head and I wanted to get it written before I lost it.)

He had been preoccupied with work for weeks. Only coming to bed long after she had gone to bed, and up before she awoke. Any advances came from her and were gently denied or ignored. She was fed up and ready to up the stakes. That morning she chose her clothing very carefully, down to the undergarments she had recently purchased with him in mind. She pinned her hair up in her usual modest style and dabbed perfume on her pulse points. Today was the day. Operation Seduce Tony Stark: Engaged. 

She knocked on the door to his office and received a tired sounding hum of acknowledgment. She stepped inside with a to go cup filled with his favorite coffee and he smiled. 

“Thanks, Y/N, I'm running on empty.” 

“I brought you a bagel sandwich too, and you better eat it.” 

“What would I do without you?” She went to his side to set his breakfast down on his desk, subtly angling her body so he would get a nice glimpse of her cleavage. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and he caught her scent; not too sweet, a little smokey, and very _her_. 

“What's on your schedule today, darling?” She asked and perched on the corner of his desk, already knowing the answer. He swallowed a bite of his sandwich. 

“Video conference call with Rogers in ten, and that should be the end of the office shit for the day. I've been working on some improvements on one of the suits,” he scrubbed his hands over his face. “So probably put a few hours in the shop.” _More like the rest of the day_ , she thought. For a moment she considered letting him go on with his day as planned, work out whatever was going on in his own way, then she noticed the tension in his shoulders. The way his hand tapped anxiously on his leg. He was wound tight, and she was going to get him to relax. The video call popped up on his screen to show that Steve was calling in. It was now or never. She bumped the can holding his extra pens and it fell to the floor. 

“Oops! I'll get it!” She got down on her hands and knees to gather up the writing utensils and he answered the call. 

“Yo, Cap. How's it going?” He greeted and leaned back in his chair, all of his attention on the screen. She smirked and crawled under his desk. She could hear Steve going on about something to do with the latest mission. They were going to be coming back with several drives full of information that would need to be combed over. Tony was nodding along and jotting down a few notes when he felt her hands on his thighs. He looked down at her mischievous grin and frowned.

“Tony?” He flicked his eyes back to Steve and cleared his throat.

“Yep, sorry, I'm here.” He tried to keep his face neutral when Y/N began to undo his jeans. “So you're heading back soon, then?” She slid her hand inside his boxers and he coughed to cover the hiss of pleasure. 

“Yes, we should be starting the flight home within the hour.” The Captain narrowed his eyes at the other man. “Tony? Are you feeling okay? You look flushed.” He glanced back down at Y/N. The little minx had her lips wrapped around his cock getting him harder by the second. 

“J-just a little warm in here,” he lied. “Is there anything else you needed?” Steve started to shake his head.

“No- oh wait. It looks like Natasha wants a moment.” Tony ground his teeth together, trying to hold back a moan. She gripped his shaft in one hand, thumb rubbing over the head while she pressed kisses and kitten licks to his balls. 

“Hey, Tony,” Natasha's voice rang out. “I just wanted to give you the heads up, I took a quick look at some of the information and we're going to need Y/N.” He kept his eyes on the red head on his computer. 

“Encrypted?” He bit out.

“Encryption on top of encryption, it's a major headache. She mentioned the other day when I called that she hadn't seen you a lot lately, so could you make sure you let her know?” 

“Yep. If I see her.” 

“Thanks, Tony. See you… Tomorrow probably.”

“Safe flight.” He snapped the laptop closed. “FUCK!” He yelled and shoved back from the desk. Y/N laughed and stood up. 

“I seem to have your attention now.” Tony's chest heaved. “Still want to go spend the day in your work shop?” She asked innocently as she straddled his lap. He surged forward to kiss her and she pressed her index finger against his lips. “Uh-uh, mister. You play by my rules today.” 

“ _Y/N_.” He groaned. She slid off his legs and started undoing the buttons of her blouse. He caught sight of crimson lace. She backed her way towards the door and crooked her finger in his direction. 

“Come on, Mr. Stark.” He threw himself out of the chair to follow her, trying to redo his pants to they didn't end up around his ankles. Every time he'd get his hands around her she'd slip away and tut. “You keep misbehaving like that and I'll have to _punish you_.” She purred. Her words fueled the fire building under his skin. At the door to their bedroom she fisted his shirt and shoved him against the wood. She fingered the hem of his Henley. “Off.” She ordered. He pulled it over his head. “Mmm… I've missed this.” She peppered his shoulders with kisses and pushed the door open. Sucking a bruise over his collar bone she inched him towards their bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed she playfully shoved him back onto the mattress. 

“What's gotten into you today?” He panted. She undid the rest of the buttons and shrugged out of her shirt. 

“Hopefully you.” She replied and started to push her jeans down her legs. Tony just stared at her. Y/N's skin was perfection, her breasts displayed in deep red lace. His eyes trailed down to matching lace at her hips. She smiled coyly and turned around to show off how the panties hugged her ass. “Like what you see, Mr. Stark? I picked these out just for you.” 

“Christ,” He swallowed hard. “You're killing me, Y/N” She pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. Tony felt like she had walked out of one of his wet dreams. He licked his lips and curled his fingers into the sheets, itching to touch every inch of her. 

“It's been weeks since, Tony.” She murmured and crawled up his body. She caught his earlobe between her teeth. “I go to bed alone, every night.” She licked the shell of his ear, felt him shiver. “You're mine today.” 

“I'm sorry, Y/N. There's just been so much piling up...” He lost his train of thought when she swirled her tongue over one of his nipples. “Shit, I forgot how good that feels.” He yelped when she bit down. The sharp pain mixed with the pleasure and shot right to his groin. “Ohh...” She rolled her hips against his arousal and he saw stars for a brief moment. 

“You're so hard for me, Tony.” She cupped him through his jeans. “Maybe you missed me too?” 

“I'm having a hell of a time trying to remember why we haven't done this in so long.” He huffed a laugh that quickly turned into a grunt when she tugged his pants off. He hissed when the cool air hit his throbbing cock. She pressed against his erection, giving him the friction he desperately craved. The soft lace dampened as she rubbed herself on his length. 

“Oh, yes.” She sighed. Without thinking his arms went around her. Instantly she pulled away. 

“Ugh!” His head fell back in frustration. 

“You don't get to touch yet.”

“ _Y/N..._ ” He whined. 

“Would you feel better if you got to see a little more?” She reached back and unhooked her bra. “Or will that just make it more difficult?” She let the garment fall away. He had visions of his head buried between those breasts, having his mouth all over the soft skin. Y/N approached the bed again, and settled between his thighs. She pressed open mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen and his knuckles went white from the effort it took to keep his hands off of her. When she took him into her mouth he arched off the bed with a shout. 

“Goddamn, I love your mouth!” She hummed around him, the vibrations made his entire body tingle. He was so turned on it didn't take him long before she had him on the edge. “Oh, fuck, yes! Y/N!” He could practically taste his climax, but she pulled off of him with a wet pop. “Why'd you stop?” He cried, not at all concerned with how desperate he sounded. She lightly scratched her nails down his thighs and grinned. 

“I'm not done playing with you yet.” She reached over and opened the night stand on her side of the bed. “I've been stuck all by myself,” Y/N pouted and held up a small bullet vibrator. “I thought maybe you'd like to see what I've been making due with.” She clicked it on and Tony heard a quiet buzzing. She teased one of her nipples with it and he practically drooled at the sight. He jumped a little when she ran it down his chest. “Feels good, hmm? But it's not much of a substitute for this.” She squeezed his cock. 

“Please...” Tony was completely wrecked underneath her. His chest was flushed, his pupils blown wide with lust, and he dripped precum. She trailed the toy down his shaft and over his sensitive balls. With every sound she wrung out of him Y/N lost a little bit of her control. All she wanted was to get him inside of her but she was determined to push him just a little more. 

“Please what, Tony?” She clicked her toy off and tossed it aside. She hooked her thumbs under her panties and pulled them down a fraction. “Was there something you wanted?” Tony groaned and thrust his hips up in an unconscious motion. “You're gonna have to ask nicely.” 

“Please, Y/N, I need you… I'm begging you, please just let me come.” _There it is_ , she thought with a satisfied smile. 

“Shh, I got you baby.” Y/N peeled the last scrap of lace off of her body and lined herself up with Tony's cock. She guided him into her entrance and moaned low in her throat when she finally sunk down on his length. Tony nearly sobbed with relief. “Touch me, Tony...” She breathed and he cupped her breasts in his hands. The feel of his calloused hands sent shivers down her spine and she rolled her hips. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Fuuuck, babe...” He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her head thrown back in ecstasy, riding him for all she was worth. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her, searching for her lips. Their mouths met in a frantic kiss, all tongues and teeth. She swallowed every moan, moving her hips gradually faster, chasing her pleasure. Y/N dug her nails into his back, panting against his mouth. He was so close, a familiar pressure started to build in his groin. He slipped his hand between their bodies. When she gasped and trembled he knew he had found that little bundle of nerves. 

“I'm gonna-” She cried out and he felt her velvet walls squeeze around him as she reached her peak. He followed her with a shout. Tony collapsed back and Y/N sprawled over his chest, gasping for breath. 

“Jesus, fuck...” He panted. “You're going to be the death of me.” She laughed weakly. 

“But what a way to go.” Tony pressed a kiss to the top of her head, content to hold her in his arms while they both came down. 

“I'm almost scared to find out what else you have planned for the day.” Y/N propped herself up and smiled lazily. 

“I was thinking we could share a nice steamy shower,” She pecked a quick kiss to his lips. “Take a long nap,” She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. “Call for some takeout, put on a bad movie, and pretend we never have to leave this bed.” 

“God, you're perfect. What did I do to deserve you?” Tony wondered aloud. 

“Is that a plan then, Mr. Stark?” Tony captured her lips in another kiss. 

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more one shots as I come up with ideas. I'm toying with some for Pietro, Thor, Steve, and Bucky currently. I have no idea when they'll get written/posted but when the muse speaks I will listen. Comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
